Diabolik Lover Vol.1: Ayato
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFC_TUs65WU Ayato: You.. come closer.. to my chest. *bam* A: Hm? So noisy.. *yawns* What? You’re awake? *bam bam* *yawns* 0:35A: What do you think you’re trying to do. Where are you going? Hey, idiot, it’s dangerous. I’m still trying to sleep. Stop moving around. 0:50A: Ow, what the hell are you trying to do, bitch? *bam* 1:00A: Ah? Where is this? It’s an iron maiden. Do you know it? It traps people inside and stabs them. A torture device from the medieval times. Meh, it’s a shame but the spikes have been removed since I sleep here. Hehehe. 1:30A: Ah? Yes.. this is where I sleep. Isn’t it nice? Hah? Why are you here? That’s because.. hehehe. What? You don’t remember? 1:50A: You were lonely and so you decided to crawl into my bed. And then you wanted me to embrace you. Ah? A lie? Tch. If only you fell for it. Yes yes, it’s a lie. Of course it’s a lie, idiot. 2:21A: And just as I was planning to do something to her while she was sleeping. Why the hell did I fall asleep? Tch. Did I really fail in this place? Why did I fall asleep. Ehh? It’s nothing, I’m just talking to myself. A: Hah? The reason why you’re sleeping here? Eh, it’s not important. I just drugged your food and while you were dazed I took you here. *bam bam bam bam* 2:58A: Why are you trying to run away? Moving around like this.. you don’t know what the others will think. Hehe.. Unless that’s your plan.. how irresistible. *bam bam bam* 3:15A: Didn’t I tell you it was dangerous!? Stop moving around. 3:33He gets super pissed at how noisy and dangerous your flailing is and so he opens the iron maiden. He kicks the iron maiden as he complains about how he couldn’t sleep with you. Then he wonders if he should get a king-sized iron maiden to fit more people, like more girls. In fact, that’s a splendid idea because a vampire like him isn’t satisfied with just one girl. 4:27This is also where he gives you your nickname of chichinashi (flat-chested). 4:31A: Hah? That’s because you’re completely flat-chested and so that’s why you’re a chichinashi. Anyway, try opening this iron maiden. Hah? What’s my intentions? Nothing really, just try it. 5:01*shoves you* A: *laughs* How is it? Being trapped alone. Goes on to talk about how people might have felt being trapped inside. How painful it is in this torture device. Your fear is delicious. *bam bam* then he laughs at why you’re being so noisy because you can just open it normally from inside. 5:36Asks if it was fun to spend the time like that. You ask if it was really a torture device but he doesn’t think it matters. You ask him why he’s always playing around with you like this and he tells you that it should be obvious and not to ask such ridiculous questions. 6:10Notes that he didn’t really sleep a lot and it still looks like it’s the afternoon. He opens the curtains to check the time and the sun is just starting to set. Since the sun is still up he has no feeling or thoughts of wanting to hunt or anything and so he blames it on you. So then he wants to do something to pass the time. There’s sports equipment in his room and so he tries to think of something to do by himself but he ends up telling you to think about it for him since it’s your fault. 7:20He refuses a lot of things like a jogging sweatband because it doesn’t fit his style. Next thing is a swimsuit and he realizes that he can go into the pool but it’d be boring going in by himself without women. Then he makes a joke about how you can’t go into the pool because you have no breasts to wear a swimsuit with. There’d be no benefits to you being in a pool. 8:10Then he finds a jump rope and is about to refuse it as well, but he realizes that he can tie things with it. Tells you he has a good idea and shuts the door. Since you’re in here with free time, the two of you might as well play a game of tying things up. You point out there’s only one jump rope and he tells you that it’s obvious the one being tied up is you. 9:00A: I’ve decided to give you some special treatment and waste my precious time playing with you. Feel honored, hahaha. Now then.. where shall I tie you up? Shall I tie up your troublesome feet? 9:30Talks about how you’re always disobeying his orders but if he ties you up then you won’t be able to. You’re always doing things like kicking out at him and so your feet are bad and deserve to be tied up. Then he asks why you have tears in your eyes and if you’re that happy that he’s playing with you. 9:50The face you make arouses him and makes him shiver in thrill. Makes him want to bully you more. A: *chuckles* Don’t tempt me like that. Ma, it’s a joke for me to be interested in a flat-chested girl like you. Heh, how normal it is for you to be relieved at that. 10:20He explains that he wasn’t really going to tie you up anyway, he just wanted to see you have tears in your eyes and tremble in nervousness and fear. You tell him that it’s because he’s scary and his voice drops as he tells you not to screw around with him. Goes on a rant about how you’re supposed to provide him with fun and this is just his personality. 11:10He suggests the two of you play a punishment game because of that and if you don’t want to, then you should beg right now for him to bully you. A: Come on, what’s wrong. You won’t say it? Hm..? What is it.. you keep on looking outside. Is there something outside? 11:27*unlatches window* A: Oh, the moon has risen. Heh, this kind of full moon is unusual. 11:40Goes on a little bit about the unusualness of the moon and how it makes him feel good. It seems to be a red moon. 11:54A: Ah, it’s a nice night. *slurps* Ah.. this kind of night.. is irresistible to go out hunting.. 12:20He talks about hunting down women and grabbing them before they can even realize it. The scared faces they make.. biting their bodies.. the blood that runs through their veins.. 12:40A: Ahh.. feels good *salivates* when I imagine that I can barely control myself.. Oh yes, hey breastless.. you know right? Women are only good for one thing. Being a snack. Naa, breastless. Your blood is mine right? You wouldn’t mind if I snacked on it, right? 13:10Talks about how the night is calling out to him and making him hungry*stalks* 13:30A: Thanks to the smell of your blood.. *deep inhales* I’m getting excited.. Shit, I can’t. I’m getting drunk just by the smell of your blood. *corners you* 13:50A: Ahaha, there’s no further place to run now is there? That’s great.. your frightened face.. *whispered* so inviting.. even though you’re breastless you’re still able to excite me *chuckles* 14:15A: Come over here, you can’t run away because you’re mine. In a time like this you should be offering your neck to me, and saying “Please take my blood, master”. And then bow your head. *struggle* *struggle* 14:35A: Ah? Didn’t you hear me? I said you’re not supposed to run. Where do you think you’re trying to go? *slams you* 14:50Tells you not to put up such a fight and resistance. Because then he’ll just want to bully you more *struggles to keep you pinned* He’s amused by your resistance and asks if you can feel him on top of you and how thrilling it is. He doesn’t have this kind of hobby and so he wonders what’s going on since he can feel himself slowly getting excited. Probably because you’re both flat. Debates on teasing you by biting you. 15:37A: Hahaha, you’re still resisting? You don’t like to give up do you? Come on.. *licks* stay still.. *sucks* this soft neck.. your blood smells strong here.. tok tok tok it’s fluttering. 16:10A: Your life is right here.. isn’t it? Haha.. this trembling pale white skin.. makes me want to bite it. And then.. the blood that wells out.. will be tasted by me. Your life is bound to me. Aren’t you happy? Na? Here, stay silent. 16:46A: If you don’t.. *whispers* I might really bite you. *struggle struggle*That’s why.. I said for you to GIVE UP *slams* Hey, listen, how many times has it been? Don’t resist, hey. You’ve prepared haven’t you? You’re just a blood snack. 17:20A: Ah, yes where should I do it? Fingers?.. No, ear?.. No.. that’s wrong.. yes.. I’ve decided *chuckles* Rejoice. I’ve decided to bite your lips. I’ll slowly bite those soft lips of yours make them softer. 17:50A: The blood that wells up will be tasted slowly. Then after that.. I’ll bite your neck. Countless.. countless times. Haha, don’t worry, I won’t let you die. 18:10Goes on to talk about how that’s just the way he does things, and you’re the one inviting it on yourself by always being around him. He comes to the conclusion that you probably enjoy pain and blood and that’s why you’re always hanging around him. You want to be caught and bitten by him. 18:40A: Haha, oi, are you alright? Your face is pale. Ah? Forgive you? You don’t want pain? Ah, but if you say that you don’t want it, it makes me want to do it to you more. Hey, look over here. *grabs your face* *more struggling* 19:10A: You should know what comes after this when you taunt me right? Hah? Forgive you? Idiot, I’d never forgive you. I’m angry, you should understand that much. Yet you’re still crying.. Haha.. HAHA.. what is this? You’re trembling. Are you that scared of me biting you? 19:40A: Hah, guess it can’t be helped. Okay, I’ll do this then. I’ll give you a quiz right now. If you get it right then I’ll let you choose where I bite you. But I’ll definitely bite your lips and neck. *more struggling* 20:05A: What? Do you have a problem? If you continue struggling then I’ll just bite you. That’s right, you should be more honest. Okay, first question. Who is the strongest person in the world? Ah? What’s with that face. Why are you taking so long to answer. 20:30A: Hah? The answer is your father? Why, because he protects you and your family? Aha.. HAHAHA. Idiot, don’t tell such jokes.. Hahaha.. HAHA. Aren’t you a real idiot. That’s wrong, the strongest person in the world isn’t your father. Yes yes, you’re right. The strongest person in the world is me. 21:05A: Haha, yes, me. Simple right? Okay, second question. You complain about the quiz and he tells you that he’s just having fun and so you should shut up and play along. 21:30A: Okay, second question. Who is the coolest person in the world? Why are you taking so long to answer again? Are you trying to play me for the fool? Yes, the answer is me. You really understand don’t you? It’s obvious the world’s strongest and coolest person is obviously me. It’s a simple quiz. 22:05He tries to think of a third question and tells you to close your eyes and not to peek. He’s going to release his hands from you but you’re to stay still. If you move he’ll bite you immediately. Calls you a good girl *rustling noise* Tells you to open and to choose his right or left hand is holding your favourite snack. You don’t want to do it, but he points out that women like sweet things and he’s giving you a special treat. Tells you to hurry up and choose. You choose the right and then he claps his empty hands together after showing you. 23:10Calls you an idiot for thinking he’d even give anything to you. You call him unfair and he slams you again getting pissed at your attitude. Rages on how your position doesn’t give you any right to complain. All you’re good for is laying there and trembling and letting him get excited. The next thing you’re good for is trying to endure his bullying. 23:50Anyway, tells you to drink this. *uncorks a potion* Says it’s nothing really just makes you feel hot and your head feel like mush. Points out you lost the quiz and so you need to be punished. Tells you to drink it. 24:22A: Tch, open your mouth. If you don’t obey me quietly then I’ll bite you. Ah, or do you want me to bite you on your lips. 24:35A: Woah, you’re chugging it! Do you really not want me to bite your lips? Tch. Ma, whatever is fine with me. Hm? Hey breastless.. bitch, why aren’t you swallowing? What are you going to do with it in your mouth? Heh? You’re still staring at me with defiance in your eyes.. Haha.. interesting. But, you better drink it. Give up. 25:15Tells you that if you don’t swallow it then you won’t be able to breathe. And then puts his hand on your throat and slowly starts to choke you. With such a painful thing you’re definitely going to cry. Isn’t it painful? You try to fight back and he gets pissed before crushing your throat even more. 25:40A: Haha, amazing. Your face is turning completely red. You’re really resisting *chuckling* Haha, your appearance is tempting but I’m not the type to like waiting things out. So, anyway, how’s this? *blows in your ear* 26:15A: Oh? Yosh yosh, you finally drank it. Haha, how’s the taste? Isn’t it unbearably sweet? It should be flowing down to your fingertips. Electrifying isn’t it? Ah? What are the effects? I already said it before, it makes your body feel like it’s on fire, at least that’s what Reiji said. Why Reiji? He’s the one who made it obviously. It’s his special juice. 27:00A: Haha, I couldn’t wait to use it. Such a suspicious thing. But anyway, it seems to be acting fast. Look, your body is turning hot isn’t it? To make such a thing.. what kind of pervert is he-… Hm? Heh? Amazing.. is this an effect of the juice as well?.. Ah, a breastless person like you won’t understand. 27:45A: Well, that’s right. *right ear* Right now the smell of your blood.. is driving me crazy *strained* Ughh.. it’s irresistible.. so sweet.. 28:05He’s breathing heavily talking about how his control is slipping through and how painful it is to hold him back. You push him off in his distraction. 28:32A: Bastard! Are you trying to run away? I told you before not to do it *you back away* Heh? Hahaha, so you’re really going to run away? Hahaha! You still think you can run away? Hahaha! What an idiot you are. There’s no place for you to go. Heh, fine. I’ll grant you your wish then, since there’s still some time. 29:15He’s having so much fun though that he’s going to let you try to run away. If you can get away from him then he won’t bite you. But if he does find you then he’s going to bite you and drink your blood. He’ll look forward to it and your scared face is too late. He’ll like to see you try and run away from him when your body is trembling with heat/arousal and your blood smells so sweet. 29:36A: Do you really think you can escape me? Just try it. *door opens/closes* Where ever you go, I’ll find you soon. *run into a room, close the door, open the lights* A: Idiot. Hiding in your own room. 30:20You ran into your own room to hide and that’s stupid because it’s the first place he’d look for you. There were better places to hide. He points out your feet are trembling and your head is spinning so he’d like to praise you for making it this far. But you ran away from him so he’s not going to praise you. 31:06A: *chuckles* Anyway, I caught yo-*you run away* Ah? Stubborn aren’t you? Haha. But there’s a wall behind you.. there’s no where for you to run now. Give up, you lost. *boxes you in* *SUPER DUMMY MIC ENTERS* 31:32A: Na, haven’t you noticed? Right now.. your whole body is inviting me. Look, your pulse is fluttering and calling for me to bite it. What’s wrong? Your neck is red. Are you that happy to invite me? 32:24A: Here, I’ll bite your neck and your shoulder. You’re aroused aren’t you? Or will you be unhappy if I just bit your fingers? Do you want to feel more? It can’t be helped… In the end, this place is the best *licks/slurps* 32:48Talks about how he’ll savor you slowly. And bite every inch of you. Asks which you prefer. 33:04A: *chuckles* Why aren’t you answering me? Ohh, is it because you want me to be more rough?… You don’t just want my touch, but you also want to feel my fangs right? You want me to mark your body don’t you? Nape. Lips. Shoulder. He’s kissing you everywhere. 33:56A: Really your blood smells delicious *strained heavy breathing* Like a poison.. it’s driving me mad. Ah? A: Are you scared? *chuckles* He~ But you’ll soon change your mind.. won’t you? You’re aroused at the thought of my fangs right? You really can’t wait for me to bite you. 34:35A:*whispers* Be more honest. Just beg me to give you more pain *licks*You are after all.. like this.. *sucks* I’m so damn aroused… Hah? You didn’t notice? Hahahaha.. aren’t you a bit oblivious? 35:10A: Oh well, anyway stay still, breastless. Next.. where do you want me to bite you? Say it. If you don’t then I’ll just bite you somewhere. Why my fangs? You don’t want them? Hah, I already told you that it’s useless. *sucks on you* 35:50A: Ah? It hurts? Yes, it doesn’t doesn’t it? That’s the point. Hah, I still haven’t done anything more though, there’s still the biting to come. 36:02A: Where shall I do it next? Your lips are nice.. but.. this here is also soft. You don’t have breasts but your legs are beautiful. Your thighs are soft too.. 36:42A: I’m.. almost at my limit. Hey, breastless. I’m biting you. It’ll be on your neck.. so stay still. *struggling/ripping* *super lick/slurp* *heavy breathing* *rolling over* He asks if your strength is leaving. In contrast, he feels really lively and as he thought your blood is really delicious *slurps* 37:37*heavy breathing* It was just a little but as he thought your blood isn’t enough to satisfy him like that. He wants more and more. 37:50A: As I thought your blood.. is mine only. Oi breastless. We’re moving to the bed *lifts you up* *drops you* Here, I’ll be able to slowly savour your blood. 38:17Tells you not to struggle because the blood is dripping from your neck and it’s a waste. *licks* It’s sweet. Asks if you’re still trying to run away, but it’s useless. Tells you that it’s useless and annoying. Loudly tells you to stop resisting and you should feel thankful that he’s the one drinking your blood. 39:00*ties you up with his necktie* A: Yosh, with this you won’t be able to move at all. It won’t stop your bloodflow. Now, next after your neck is… I’ll bite your shoulder. I’ll give you more pain and pleasure. 39:30*sucks and bites your shoulder* *chuckles* A: Your shoulder.. isn’t bleeding at all.. But, the pain is still worth it right? *chuckle* As I thought, looking at your pained face.. mm.. makes me feel good. 40:10*licking/sucking* *heavy breathing* *chuckling* A: What? It’s unfair if it’s just pain? Then I’ll do this.. I’ll bite you more and more. Asks if you feel good when you’re both touching each other like this. 41:00A: What a nice face *chuckles* Makes me feel unbearable.. your blood*inhales* arouses me greatly. Wonders if he should bite your lips. Won’t really bleed but it should be sweet because of the potion. Thinks it’ll be even more irresistible than your neck and shoulder. 41:40*kisses you* A: Amazing.. you’re so warm inside *chuckles* Haha, as I thought it hurt? Eh? Ah, I see.. you’re crying tears of happiness again? It’s funny to see you struggling inside. 42:15Due to the juice your body is super hot and heated and trembling. Your mind is mush and so you’re dazed. You’re tied up and lying there. Your skin is completely covered in blood. 42:32A: Hehe, are you not seducing me? Horny girl. Hey, look at me. You have to remember who’s tasting your blood. Your skin.. the one who is licking you is me *lick* The one who’s giving you pleasure and pain with his fangs is me*sucks/licks* The one tasting your blood is me. Oi, look at me. The one who is doing this to you is Ayato-sama. You understand right? That’s why.. stop struggling. 43:30*cups your face* A: Hey, are you listening to me? Stick out your tongue.*bites and sucks it* Shit, because of you… *sucks it some more* *panting* 44:00A: Oh, what are you doing so dazed like that? The night is still long. There’s still a lot of time to play. *chuckles* Anyway, right now… *whispers* I want to give you more and more pain. Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations